Jynx is back
by James9152
Summary: Jynx is back. And he's not alone. WARNING: Language and Sex
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Hey! Jynx here. So after I got home from the Hunger Games, I had to go on the Victory tour. Which was sad considering I killed half those tributes, so all the parents will be mad at me. When I got home from the Hunger Games, the first people to meet me were Astrid, Blitzen, and Johanna Mason, my bestfriend. Johanna was a bitch. She hates everyone besides her lover, Blight, and me. She liked Astrid a little. Blitzen acts like she doesn't exist.

I sit on the front porch of my house in the Victor's Village. The Victory Tour was getting closer and closer. Astrid and Blitzen are in town buying a few things. My friend, Johanna, is in the backyard throwing axes at a tree. She pretends to be weak around everyone else but when she's with Blight or me, she's herself. Blight won the games two years before me. He won his games by just hiding out and when the time came, fought all six of the Careers. The Careers were weak compared to Blight, he finished off the District One tributes by throwing axes at them. District Two's deaths were a little more violent. He killed them by tying them up and then starving them for three days. He finally decided to send spears through their stomachs. The District Four tributes were easy. He killed both of them in their sleep. I however, did not do any of that. I just fought and ended up killing a large amount of tributes within forty-eight hours. So this year will be the Sixty-Nineth Hunger Games and I'm almost certain the female tribute for District Seven will either be Astrid or Johanna because I refused the Capitol's "offer". And by offer I mean they wanted me to sell my body to random Capitol citizens. Male and Female. Astrid in the Hunger Games? She'd die in the bloodbath. Johanna however, I believe she would make it to the final five and then get murdered by a Career. I decide to go into the backyard and talk to Johanna who is now building a target out of sticks. "Hey." She says. "Hey." I say. Johanna kind of scares me. She has a messed up backstory. She watched her parents get murdered when she was six and then she got raped out in the woods about a year ago. "So, what do you think you'll do if you're picked for the games this year?" I ask. "I'll act weak. Then I'll kill everyone." She says. I just nod. "What if Astrid is picked? What would you do?" She asks me. "Well I'll be her mentor so I guess I'll just try to get her as many sponsors as I can." I say. Johanna just nods. "So. Victory Tour. You're allowed to take three people with you. Who is it?" Johanna says. "You, Astrid, and Blitzen. I think Blight will go since he was my mentor." I say. I don't want to think about the Victory Tour but Johanna or Astrid always bring it up. It's kind of annoying.

Later on Johanna goes over to Blight's house and Astrid and I are sitting in the backyard. "What time is it?" Astrid asks. I look at my watch, Six o'two. "Six o'two." I say. Astrid just smiles. "Around the time Blitzen was born." She says. Blitzen was born at six o'five in December last year. I just nod. "Where is Blitzen? I haven't seen him all day." I say. "He's inside with Jett." She says. Jett won the Fifty-Seventh Hunger Games. He won his games by getting a bow and making every shot count. If you got in his way, an arrow was destined to hit you in the chest. After winning the games you go back to the Capitol for a week. There, you meet the mentors of all the tributes who died. I met Finnick Odair, Enobaria, Gloss, Chaff, and a few others. I've been told that Jett met Mags, the District Four woman that has seen every game because she's like seventy-something or eighty. "I'm going to go see him." I say, standing up. "Okay." Astrid says. I walk inside to hear Blitzen giggling. Jett was being funny? This I had to see. I walk into the living room to find Jett tickling Blitzen. Blitzen why must you be so adorable? I smile at him and Jett looks at me. "Well hi there stranger." Jett says. I roll my eyes. "Hey Jett." I say. Picking up Blitzen, I look at Jett. "So how's the Mrs." I say. Not ask. Say. "She's fine. She's pregnant, but fine." Jett says. Pregnant? WHY THE HELL DIDN'T HE TELL ME!? After murdering him three times in my head, I congradulate him and go back outside with Blitzen. We sit down beside Astrid. "Did you know Jett's wife is pregnant?" I ask her. "Yes." She said. I just stare at her. "Why didn't you tell me?" I say. "You were in the games at the time." She says. WHY AM I THE LAST ONE TO KNOW THIS!? Oh well. The Victory Tour starts in a week.

A/N: I probably wont post the Victory Tour because, I'm lazy. Thats why. But yeah. This one sucks but JYNX IS BACK!


	2. Chapter 2

So the last two weeks were a blurr. The Victory Tour ended quick. Astrid and I...Nevermind. Jett, Astrid, Blitzen, and I sit on the floor of the train. No reason what-so-ever. We just wanted to sit on the floor "Mama!" Blitzen says. I smile at him. "Mama!" He keeps saying. "Great! Now say Dada." I tell him. He looks at me and shouts. "MAMA!" I drop my head in defeat. Astrid laughs at this. "Why would you do this to me son!? WHY!?" I say. Blitzen just stares at me. "Come on Blitzen, time for bed." Astrid says, standing up and picking Blitzen up. "Say Dada!" I say before they leave. I hear him call "Mama" and I drop my head in defeat again. Jett looks at me. "Aww." He leaves and I sit down on the couch.  
Astrid comes back after about five minutes. "So. What do you want to do?" She asks. "Sleep." I say and rest my head on her shoulder. I fall asleep almost immediatly.

When I wake up in the morning, we're back in District Seven. It's raining and theres the sound of thunder every now and then. When we step off the train, we find Johanna and Blight waiting for us. "About time you showed up. The reaping is in two weeks by the way." Johanna says. Two weeks until the reaping? Great. I just nod and we start walking towards the Victor's Village. When we get to the house Blitzen is half-asleep in my arms, Astrid is tired, Johanna wants to throw a few axes, and Blight wants to go home. "Blight, go home if you want." Johanna says. Blight looks at her and then leaves. "I'm going to take a nap." Astrid says. "Okay." I say putting Blitzen on the couch and grabbing a pair of knives some people gave to me after the games. "Go to sleep buddy. Me and Johanna will be outside when you wake up and your mom will be in her bedroom." I say to him. "Mama." He mumbles. I smile. Me and Johanna head outside. The loud THUNK, tells me I've hit the target. We've been out here for atleast two hours now. I hear crying and screaming coming from inside the house. Blitzen is awake. I run inside to find him lying in the floor, he must of fell off the couch. I pick him up trying to calm him down but nothing seems to work. Maybe he's hungry? I walk into the kitchen, place him in his highchair, and grab some baby food. 


	3. Chapter 3

So today is the reaping. It is not mandatory for me or Blitzen to go but Astrid has to. So we just sit at home while Astrid is at the reaping. We're watching it just as Aquarius (The escort) is about to read the name of the female tribute. I was sure it was going to be Johanna but it wasn't. It was Astrid. I stand up just as Johanna shouts "I VOLUNTEER" grab Blitzen. I run from the Victor's village all the way to the Justice Building. By this time, they've already chosen the boy. It was some guy named Oak. I knew him. His parents died when a tree fell on them in the woods one day. He was sent to live with his abusive Aunt and Uncle. I have a three minute conversation with Johanna before getting on the train since I would be her mentor. "Why'd you do it?" I ask her. "Why did you volunteer?" I say. "You're child is not going to grow up without a mother." She says. Johanna cared about Blitzen.

When we arrive at the Capitol, everyone looks just as crazy as they did before. We're rushed off into the Training Center and Johanna goes to meet her stylist. I go up to our apartment. It's just as I remeber it, everything is green and brown like District Seven. The smell of freshly cooked meals fill the air along with that strange Capitol scent.


	4. Chapter 4

Johanna comes back from the tribute parade, pissed off. "That District Two boy will be the first one I get!" She screams. I just nod. "He is such a jerk! And a very perverted one!" She shouts. I just walk to my room and lie down. I wish Astrid were here. She always knows what to do in situations like this. Unfortunatly, my girlfriend wasn't here. She was back in District Seven, taking care of our son. He always gets upset when I leave. I guess it's because he watched the Hunger Games last year and saw me almost get killed. Alot. I remeber it all. Mavis and his axe. Osiris and the shield. Minerva and the whip. Skylar and her hammer. Uriah and his spear. The skeletons. All of those painful memories just come back and haunt me in my dreams.

The next day, Johanna is sent off for her first day of training. I told her not to show her skills and just act like a weak morphling from Six. Her escort is some girl with sea-foam colored hair and pink skin with golden tattoo's of flowers. I don't know her name. Thank God she doesn't stick around our apartment all day. She was so annoying. Johanna comes back from training and takes her outfit off in the middle of the apartment. I just stare at her. "Like what you see? Take a picture. It last longer." She says. I just raise an eyebrow and keep staring. "Or we could do something else." She says and walks towards me. "Johanna I'm-" She cuts me off by kissing me. I...I like it. She pushes me down on the couch and we just lie there kissing until Johanna's escort walks in. "OH MY GOD! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!? THIS WILL BE A GREAT STORY FOR THE NEWS!" She shouts. Johanna gets up quickly and runs to her room. "No you can't do that...whats your name?" I say. "Aquarius." She says. "You can't do that Aquarius!" I say. By this point, she's already grabbed a notebook and pencil and running out of the room. How am I going to explain this to Astrid? 


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up in the morning to the words "District Seven mentor caught in a liplock with one of the tributes? More to come on this fast breaking story!". I sit up and look at the TV. Aquarius and Johanna stand there. Johanna looks shocked and Aquarius is smiling. Then Johanna's expression changes from shocked to pure hatred towards Aquarius. I try to tell Aquarius to move but its to late. Johanna punches in the face, making her nose and lip bleed. "AHH!" Aquarius shouts, her non-human colored skin now covered in blood on her face. Johanna picks up a kitchen knife and runs at Aquarius but I get in the way and grab Johanna, pulling her in for a kiss. "Another kiss!" Aquarius squeals but takes a picture this time. Then I take action, slamming Aquarius' head against the floor. She's unconsicous. Johanna and I take this to our room and we end up on my bed without our shirts. "Johanna I-" I'm quickly silenced by another kiss. "Forget about Astrid for the next hour atleast." She says.

Within the next hour, Johanna and I are sweaty, naked, and breathing heavily. "Was it good for you?" Johanna ask. "Oh yeah." I say. Then I remebr Astrid. She smiles and rests her head on my chest. I just let Johanna lay there until theres a knock on the door. Johanna tells them to come in. Then she regrets it. Aquarius comes in, takes a picture and runs off. This time, Johanna and I go after her. We don't care that we're nude. I tackle Aquarius, holding her down. "EW! GET OFF ME! YOU'RE NAKED AND YOUR...THING IS ON MY STOMACH!" She shouts. Johanna takes it from there and headbutts her. I take her camera and break it. There is no way in hell that I'm letting Astrid see photos of me nude with Johanna. Johanna and I head back to my room after tying up Aquarius and locking her in her room. Johanna and I put on our clothes. Well, she puts on her bra and panties while I put on my boxers. "What if Astrid saw that? What if she saw that segment on the news." I say. Johanna just looks at me. "You just had sex with me, Jynx. Yet you're still thinking about her." Johanna says, sounding like she's about to cry. "JUST GO TO TRAINING!" I shout. She's suprised by this and puts on her training outfit then runs out of the room. I just had sex with Johanna Mason. The baddest bitch in District Seven. And my bestfriend. 


	6. Chapter 6

A week passes and the games start in one hour. I think of Johanna's privet session. She told me she shot a bow, the weapon she's worst with. She got a two. That has to be the lowest number a tribute has ever gotten. Oh well. In one hour, she'll be in the arena, showing everyone her true skills. Johanna walks up to me, putting on her shirt. "Hey." She says. I don't reply. A few days ago, we learned Aquarius had two cameras and she had sent the photo of me and Johanna to the people and yesterday, it was all over the news. I got a call from Astrid later that night saying that I might as well stay in the Capitol because we're through. I also got another big supise. She was pregnant. Again. That just made it better. "Look, I know you're mad at me but please, talk to me!" Johanna pleads. I just stare mindlessly at the TV, watching re-runs of old games. At the moment I'm watching mine. I see the Careers sneak up on me and Sadie, Sadie tackiling Osiris, Mavis throwing an axe at me. Me fighting the District Nine girl. Johanna keeps pleading until it's time to go. She leaves and I see if I can get a train back to Seven. Thankfully, there was one getting ready to leave so I'm allowed to hop on it. I watch the games on the train. The cannon goes off and everyone besides Johanna sprints for the middle. Johanna runs into the swamp surrounding the Cornucopia. I turn off the TV and go to sleep.

When I wake up, we're in District Five. The TV is turned on and it is showing Johanna getting her hands on an axe and fighting six kids. All of them Careers. I stare at the TV screen, watching Johanna fight these people. BOOM! She kills one with a blow to the chest. Ceaser Flickerman's voice comes on and says. "Isn't she the one that was caught having sex with her mentor, Jynx?" Ceaser says, obviously amazed. "Why yes she is Ceaser." Claudius Templesmith says. I think about the report. "THIS JUST IN, JYNX AND JOHANNA PHOTOS RELEASED!" Then a photo of me and Johanna nude pops up. Hours later I got that call from Astrid. The call that ruined me. "Jynx, tell me it isn't true-" "Astrid, listen to me-" "Tell me it isn't true." She kept saying. "It's true but-" "WE'RE THROUGH!". I shouldn't have let her kiss me. Because when Johanna kissed me, it lead to another thing and then the next thing I know, I'm naked, in my bed, with Johanna on top of me. I watch Johanna kill these kids. All six of them, in two minutes. Six families will never see their child again. I ask a Avox for some breakfast. He smiles, nods, and goes to get some. After a while, I decide to go take a shower. What was I going to do when I get home? How do I explain to Blight that I slept with his girlfriend? There is some screaming coming from the TV inside my room. I know Johanna's scream. It wasn't her. Atleast Johanna got her wish. Killing the District Two boy. I think I love her. More than Astrid. After we arrive in Seven, I walk too the Victor's Village. I run into Blight outside my house. I try to say hi but his fist makes contact with my stomache before I'm able to. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!" He shouts. "I AM!" I shout back as loud as I can. "Really? Because a real friend wouldn't sleep with his friend's girlfriend." And with that said, he walks away. I get up and open the door to my house. Astrid is sitting on the couch with Blitzen in her lap. Blitzen turns his head and shouts "MAMA!" I smile at this and walk over to him and Astrid. "I'm not speaking to you." Astrid says. I'm hurt. She won't even let me explain. "Astrid please, let me explain." I say. She allows me to explain. I tell her how Johanna kissed me and then one thing lead to another. "So Johanna started it. When that bitch wins I'm going to kill her." Astrid says. I have Blitzen in my lap now. "Alright." I say. "Can I stay here tonight, I mean, it is my house." I say. She nods. "On the couch." Astrid says. I smile a little and hold Blitzen close to me. Astrid leaves to go to town after a few minutes and I'm left alone with Blitzen. I just hold him and try to get him to go to sleep. "Daddy is going to make everything alright again buddy." I say to him softly. He falls asleep and so do I.

When I wake up, Astrid is sitting beside me, her head on my chest. The games are on TV. The tributes who died that day are being shown. Seven dead. Johanna is not one of them. "Afternoon, sweetheart." I say to Astrid. She looks at me. "You're awake." She says. What I wanted to say was "No, I'm sleep walking idiot" but instead I say "Yeah". She smiles. "It's One AM. Go get in bed." She says. "I thought I was suppose to sleep on the couch." I say. "I changed my mind." Astrid says, smiling. I lean down and kiss her. She pulls away first though. "Why don't we just sleep right here?" 


	7. Chapter 7

When I wake up, Astrid and I are on the couch, her head resting on my chest. Blitzen starts crying a few minutes afterwards so I walk up stairs, down the hallway, and into his room. He is standing up in his crib, crying, and his teddy bear is on the floor. "Aww, don't cry." I say as I pick him up. He stops crying after I pick the teddy bear up. He looks at me with those blue eyes of his. I hand him his teddy bear and then pick him up. "Dada." Blitzen says. He...he said dada. "Yes, I'm dada." I say to him. "And I'm mama." I hear a voice say. I look over at Blitzen's bedroom door to see Astrid standing there smiling. "Goodmorning." I say.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I'm lazy. 


	8. Chapter 8

Later that day, Astrid, Blitzen, and I head out into the woods to a small pond where we used to go for picnics. "Wanna go swimming?" Astrid says. "Uh, well, sure. But I didn't really bring an extra change of clothes." I say. "Well I don't," Astrid pushes me into the waters. "CARE!" She shouts. Blitzen starts laughing and clapping. Astrid stands there smiling. "You're going to pay for that." I say. She shakes her head. "Yes." I say. "Dada!" Blitzen shouts pointing behind me with a worried look on his face. I look behind me to see something coming towards me. Then I realize, it's a snake.  
I get out of the water quickly and grab a knife Astrid brought with her. Astrid picks Blitzen up and stares at the water. A year before Blitzen was born she had a bad experince with a snake. Her mom died in the process. I throw the knife at the snake and it lands in its head. Astrid puts her head on my shoulder and I can hear her whimpering. "I miss her." She says. I nod. "I know you do." I say. Astrid sits down with Blitzen in her lap, feeding him small pieces of a sandwhich. I take my, now soaked, shirt off and sit down beside them. "So, who's hungry?" I ask, making a sandwhich for myself. Astrid looks at me and smiles. "Me." She says. A few minutes later after we've all eaten, we're swimming around in the pond and I've got Blitzen on my back since he can't swim. "Dada!" He keeps shouting and laughing. Astrid takes him from me and swims around with him for a while. Blitzen finally says he's tired and we put him on the bank and he sits there, watching us swim around for twenty more minutes.

When we get home, Blitzen is asleep in my arms and Astrid is trying to get grass out of her hair because I threw some at her. I put Blitzen down on the couch and go upstairs to change clothes. I take off my shorts and go through the closet for a new pair. Apparently Astrid has rearranged. All I find is her stuff and a pair of my boxers. So I just put on the new pair of boxers, which are pink for some weird reason, and go back downstairs.

"What are you wearing?" Astrid says, trying not to life. "It was the only thing in the closet that was mine." I say. "Well we'll have to fix that. But right now, come up to our room. I want to ask you something." Astrid says and goes upstairs. I stay downstairs for a minute, looking at Blitzen's sleeping form. "Dada..." He mumbles in his sleep. I smile and head upstairs. "Alright Astrid what do you want to ask me-ASTRID PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON, WE HAVE A SLEEPING CHILD DOWNSTAIRS!" I say. Astrid sits on our bed, naked. "I was wanting to know if you'd be up to have another kid." 


	9. Chapter 9

I remeber saying "yes" to Astrid and then everything else was a blur. I wake up in the morning naked with my arms around Astrid. "Good morning." She says, opening her eyes. "Mornin'." I say. She kisses me and gets up.

After a while, I decide to put on those damn pink boxers and go downstairs while Astrid takes a shower. I turn on the TV and stare at the screen. Johanna is fighting the last two tributes. The girl from Eight and the boy from Nine. Then Johanna falls down. The girl picks up her spear and goes in for the kill. Johanna get up and kill this bitch, I think. She does just that. Johanna jumps to her feet, pulling a knife out and stabbing the girl in the throat. BOOM! A cannon sound, the girl cannot be saved. The boy from Nine pulls the last arrow from its quiver and aims for Johanna's chest. Poor kid, he would've made it if he would've shot Johanna directly after she killed the girl. Instead, an axe flies into his chest and a cannon goes off. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE VICTOR OF THE SIXTY-NINETH ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES, JOHANNA MASON! FROM DISTRICT SEVEN!" Cladius Templesmith says. I can't help but smile. Johanna has won the games. She won't be the same, but she's alive. "What are you smiling about?" Astrid says walking down the stairs. "Johanna won!" I say a little loud and Blitzen moves around a little. "Thats great, Jynx. Now you can go back to loving her." She says and walks back upstairs. Oh God.

"Astrid please open the door!" I've been knocking on the door for hours. She's upset. "Go away!" She yells. I pretend to walk away by stomping. Astrid opens the door when I stop and I hurry inside. "Astrid, talk to me. Please." I try to reason with her for a while. Then she says five words. "Did you use a condom?" I think back to that night then sit down on the bed. "No." I say. Then there is the sickining crack of something slamming against flesh and I pass out. 


End file.
